


Meeting the King of Pop

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Lizzie McGuire Misc./Crossovers [9]
Category: Lizzie McGuire (TV), Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, One Word Prompt Meme, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: What happens when Kate and Claire stop teasing Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo as soon as Michael Jackson steps into the picture?





	Meeting the King of Pop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow readers and writers.. :) I hope you’re all doing great with your writing, of course. :)
> 
> Well, here’s a new Lizzie McGuire oneshot that I cooked up one day. This time, it features none other than the King of Pop himself — Michael Jackson (August 29, 1958 — Forever).
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Terri Minsky owns Lizzie McGuire. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Meeting the King of Pop**

Kate Sanders and Claire Miller are busy with teasing Lizzie McGuire, Miranda Sanchez and David “Gordo” Gordon, as usual. However, they soon stop when they turn around to leave — only to be shocked when their gazes soon lock with that of none other than the King of Pop himself standing there; it’s as though he’s heard them (which he probably has).

Kate and Claire want to ask Michael if he’s actually heard them — or how long he’s been standing there without them knowing it. But for some reason, the words just won’t come.

Michael gives them a smirk as he walks over to Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo.

“Lizzie McGuire,” Michael remarks; Lizzie wonders how he knows her name even though she hasn’t told him. He smiles at her and takes her hand in his, while Miranda and Gordo give each other a knowing grin, which makes Lizzie blush a little. “And such... beauty.” Michael then turns Lizzie’s hand over so that the back is facing him and places a kiss on it before releasing it.

Lizzie looks puzzled. “Uh, Mr. Jackson..”

However, Michael interrupts her by placing the tip of his left index finger on her lips, thus silencing her. “Oh, please, Lizzie.. you’re more than welcome to call me Michael if you’d like,” he replies before he pulls his fingertip away.

“Really? Why?” Lizzie asks.

Michael smiles. “Well, you see, anytime anyone says Mr. Jackson, I usually think they’re talking about my father, Joseph.”

Lizzie is unable to think of a reply to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
